Mistakes Don't Burn
by DeDee
Summary: Mia just made the spirit squad and finally lifes' okay, but when her heart points in another direction through turmoil and danger the only one she can trust is the one that got her in that mess. Mia
1. Awkward

**Chapter 1**: Awkward

_**Rated M for safety and possible lemon chapters later on.**_

* * *

"No, no stop Isabella." Mia Jones yelled out running down the hallways of Degrassi after a 3 year old girl.

"MIA!" Holly J a strawberry blonde girl yelled after her making Mia stop in her tracks.

"Come on, you've got 5 minutes to get dressed and on the bus"

Mia let out a deep sigh before a shadow over her caused her to wheel around. "John-."

"Is this yours?" Johnny DiMarco asked blandly pulling Isabella from behind him and in front of Mia.

"Oh, thanks" Mia mumbled cautiously as she took Isabella's hand, pulling her behind her body protectively.

Johnny turned around and started to walk away before Mia let out a deep breath, "DiMarco have you seen Mr. Simpson? He said he would watch Isabella today and I can't miss this game and-."

Suddenly Johnny wheeled around "Look Jones, as much as I would love to hear your life story," he started off sarcastically, "I've got things to do."

Mia picked up Isabella and placed her on her hip. "What, off to go pick on some 5th grader?"

Johnny took a step forward causing Mia to self-consciously take a step back, "Yeah, wanna watch." he said with a smirk turning back around and starting to walk away before he stopped.

"That Simpson teacher left. Detention got canceled, must've forgot bout it. Why don't you call Lucas, you ain't have a problem askin him before when you were tryin to get with blondie."

"Damn it, as if I need something else that he can use against me!" Mia exclaimed stomping her foot down.

Johnny turned back around and faced Mia with an incredulous look on his face.

"Are you serious? Did you just seriously stomp your foot, what the hell Jones?"

Just as Mia was about to yell back the loud groan of a bus pulling off erupted from the front of the school.

"Isabella, stay right here for a minute." Mia mumbled as she set her down and walked quickly down the hallway. A moment of silence passed until a loud scream ripped down the hall.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! This is bullsh-."

"Ms. Jones!"

Johnny let out a small chuckle as he recognized Mr. Simpson's voice. "Guess I lied."

"Mommy say it bad to lie" Isabella squeaked out.

Johnny looked around before he squatted down to eye level with Isabella "Yeah, you're probably right. You know, you're pretty smart for your age Isabella, maybe even smarter then your mom." Johnny answered, smiling when he saw Isabella crack a shy smile.

Johnny then quickly stood up and erased his smile when he heard Mia and Mr. Simpson's voices.

"Now even though it's after school I don't expect anything but the rules from you, got it, especially when it involves you screaming profanities at the top of your lungs in the halls." Mr. Simpson lectured as Mia and him walked closer to where Johnny and Isabella stood.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Simpson and thank you soooo much for watching Isabella. You don't think that you could do me one more small favor" Mia mumbled pinching her fingers together. "I don't suppose that you could drive me to the game, I kinda missed the bus"

"Sorry Mia but if I'm going to watch Isabella I've got to get going. Spike's real strict about being late to dinner and we got to make it on time." Mr. Simpson said picking Isabella up and walking off towards the schools front door.

"Why don't you ask Mr. DiMarco, I've heard that he just got a new car."

Mia turned around slowly and puffed her bottom lip out making sure that it shook a little bit.

"There is no way in hell-." Johnny started until he stopped. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute before answering "Fine, go get dressed but you owe me Jones!"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!!" Mia squealed before jumping at him and wrapping her arms around his neck her arms brushing against his hair. Realizing what she had just done Mia jumped back as if she had been burned and awkwardly jumped from one foot to another before pointing past Johnny.

"I'm err... g-going to go get changed"

"Oh yeah, m-meet you outside." Johnny replied after clearing his throat uncomfortably.

Mia walked past Johnny towards the locker rooms feeling Johnny's eyes on her and not noticing that she was touching where her arm had touched his hair nervously.

* * *

_**Okay there we go. Hope you like it, the pairing just came to me one day so please don't hate me for it... Read and Review!**_


	2. The Ride

**Chapter 2: **_The Ride _

Okay I want to donate this chappy to my first ever reviewer on this story...Let The Flames Begin (by the way...that pen name rocks!!)...here ya go!!

_**Rated M for safety and possible lemon chapters later on.**_

* * *

"Nice car." A voice exclaimed causing Johnny to turn around and face Mia Jones who was leaning against the passenger's side of the car. It was a light green Dodge Charger that looked brand new.

"Thanks come on." Johnny mumbled before sliding into the driver's seat and turning the key starting it up. Johnny could feel his eyes unconsciously drift to Mia and fall down to where her skirt ended on her thighs. As soon as he remembered who he was looking at his eyes jerked away and he shook his head lightly.

"Shit" he mumbled before backing out of the school's student parking lot.

* * *

"Do you ever regret it?" Mia asked lightly staring out the window. They were almost there and had driven that whole time in silence. The sudden noise caused Johnny to stiffen immediately in the defensive.

"Regret what?"

"Pissing on the car, being involved with Nic, being there, not going for help, not stopping Nic, killing J.T" Mia breathed out, all the words coming out fast and in a jumble, as if she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to finish, as if Johnny might cut her off.

Johnny pulled up into the school's parking lot and stopped the car silently, his eyes unmoving. The Degrassi/Lakehurst bus was standing in front of the school's sidewalk empty.

Mia snatched the keys from the ignition as Johnny reached for them. He jerked with reflexes at her before he regained himself and took a deep breath.

"Tell me, you owe me that much."Mia spat out not expecting for Johnny to stiffen up immediately and his eyes to grow hard, still staring ahead at the school.

"Let's get one thing Jones, I don't owe you shit!"

"You owe me everything, YOU HELPED TAKE A LIFE!"

"WAS IT YOURS?" Johnny snapped instantly, looking hard at Mia.

"No but-."

"Then get over it."

"YOU KILLED J.T!"

"YOU'RE SCREAMING AT SOMEONE WHO JUST DID YOU A FAVOR!!"

"You deserve whatever hell gives you!" Mia spat out.

Johnny instantly turned away facing forward and his head dropped, his blonde hair falling covering his face.

"Yeah, I know" he answered lightly as if he was afraid to admit it.

"I just want to know why, and if-"Mia started, her voice lowering to almost a whisper and cracking towards the end.

"Sometimes Jones the less you know the better" Johnny started before lifting his head and looking directly into Mia's eyes.

"There are things a lot worse than Lucas or Nic, and I'm one of them, so as much as I appreciate your fake concern I'm going to have to politely ask you to fuck off." he answered lowly before he took the keys out of her hand and stepped out of the car, stopping with one leg out.

"Meet me after the game outside the gym. I'll drive you to Mr. Simpson's and home so you don't have to ride the bus" he said without turning around.

Johnny then stepped completely out of the car, closing the door behind him leaving Mia to stare at his retreating back.

* * *

"You sure you don't need a ride" Manny Santos asked Mia, walking out of the gym. They were the last ones there except for the occasional cup, wrapper, or janitor (sorry "manager of all cleaning things").

"Yeah, I have one, he's just late." Mia answered waving off to Manny as she walked away into a waiting black car.

"See you tomorrow." Mia shouted after her into the dark parking lot.

"Stupid son of a bitch, why would I trust him? Now I'm late, Isabella's got daycare tomorrow. Ugggh, DiMarco you ass!" Mia mumbled to herself before she heard footsteps coming towards her from down the hall.

Johnny appeared from around the corner running towards her.

"What the hell DiMarco, after the game does not mean when you feel good and –,"

Johnny at that moment grabbed Mia's wrist and pulled her after him as they ran out into the parking lot. Mia noticed that Johnny had a red liquid on both of his hands that was now trailing down Mia's arm.

"DiMarco?" Mia asked tensely (oooh vocab) while Johnny threw her into the car and ran into the driver's seat.

"Di-DiMarco?" Mia asked again as Johnny dug in his pocket pulling out a bronze colored caplet.

"What the hell, Johnny!?" Mia screamed out as she realized what the red liquid going down her arm and on the bronze bullet was.

"Johnny!" Mia yelled grabbing his face and turning it so that he was looking right at her.

"I couldn't leave the evidence, they would know the gun. I had to get the bullet, it was only in his leg but, so much fuckin blood, I didn't know-," Johnny answered his eyes moving to the left towards the parking lot widening when he spotted a dark tall figure.

"SHIT" he yelled out, falling to the floor of the car and pulling Mia down under him.

Three loud gunshots were heard, immediately followed by the sound of breaking glass as the windshield of the car shattered, glass falling into the car and onto the seats and them.

"FUUHUUCK!!" Johnny moaned out loudly before pulling a gun out from the back of his pants.

"Stay down, don't move." He whispered in Mia's ear before getting up slowly and shooting twice out of the glassless windshield. There was a moment of silence before Johnny jumped up and cautiously stepped out of the car. About a minute later Mia could hear Johnny's voice.

"No….no…no!! Look, I need your car….I have to do something….yeah it's important..no..no, it's perfectly harmless…look I have to drop someone off…yeah….yeah…I-I know…..yeah I do….alright." the snap of a flip phone closing sounded throughout the parking lot. Mia looked at the blood on her arm and at the surrounding pieces of glass.

"Hey" a voice mumbled causing Mia to jump up in surprise. She looked up and saw Johnny looking down at her warily.

Mia outstretched her hand and watched the glass while Johnny took her hand and helped pull her up.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked grabbing Mia by her arms and staring at her face closely.

"I, I think you need to tell me what just happened." Mia said horsely"and if this guy's blood has AIDS or something in it."

"I will assure you that I do not have AIDS." Johnny answered

"Where-,"

"My shoulder, I won't truly feel it till later on tonight though."

At that moment a pair of headlights flooded the lot. A normal looking car pulled up with tinted windows and because of the dark Mia couldn't tell what color it was.

"It's red" Johnny whispered to her as if reading her mind.

"Huh?"

"It's a red 2004 Maybach 57. So you can have something good to put in your police report." Johnny said before walking up and shaking hands with a tan short guy.

"Hey thanks man, I'll be back in like 2 hours." Johnny said motioning for Mia to get in the car. Mia grabbed onto the edge of the seat tightly as Johnny pulled out into the street backwards and sped down the street ignoring red lights and signs.

"How did you start bleeding?"

"Huh, oh." Johnny exclaimed letting go of the steering wheel momentarily to explain.

"Hell!" Mia yelled leaning over and grabbing the steering wheel.

"Oh sorry."

"Do you know how to fuckin drive!"

"Yes JONES!"

"Wait, how old are you?"

Johnny looked at Mia out of the corner of his eye before letting a sigh.

"Yes we are driving illegally considering the fact that there are no licensed drivers at or over the age of 18. But there's barely any cops around here."

Mia just stared at Johnny with her mouth open, "Does everything you do have to be illegal!"

Johnny let out a smirk and glanced at Mia "Not everything."

* * *

"Isabella go inside and make gramma help you get ready for bed." Mia said calmly before lightly pushing Isabella in the direction of the front door. Mia waited until Isabella was inside the house to turn around.

"Okay, come on, and quiet" she said to Johnny who pushed an eyebrow up in response.

"I took a little first aid class when Isabella was 2 and fell off the jungle gym for the first time. Scared the living shit out of me, so come on, I'm gonna do that shoulder for you."

"No I'm-,"

"Beats going somewhere like the hospital where they'll ask questions." Mia added watching Johnny's face as he thought of the pro's and con's of the situation.

Finally he turned the car off and stepped out following Mia into the house. They turned left immediately and walked into a small bathroom.

Mia pointed to a plain white toilet directing Johnny to sit on it before she pulled a first aid kit out of the sink cabinet.

She sat down on the sinks counter and leaned over slightly while Johnny pulled his left sleeve up showing the injury.

"Damn, your skins like burned it. It took off like a quarter of your arm."

"It nicked me and, here's a little fact for you, bullets are hot when they first come out. Hot ass metal."

"Good no need to get bitchy, this'll burn" Mia said before pressing a wet cotton ball against Johnny's shoulder.

She felt him jump under her hands and let out a low hiss. He closed his eyes tightly and kept them closed even when the pain was gone.

Mia started to rub a cream on the wound when she stopped and started to stare at Johnny's face. His face was completely expressionless and he looked peaceful with his eyes closed.

Mia leaned closer and thoughts started to fly in her mind.

'_I could so kiss him right now and it'd be just like in the movies. He'll open his eyes all surprised like but love it so much that he won't-,_'

Suddenly Johnny's eyes flew open surprising Mia causing her to loose her balance and fall. She hit something soft yet hard and realized that Johnny had stood up and caught her causing Mia to land hardly on his chest.

'_Shit, shit, shit'_ Mia thought anxiously as a nervous giggle escaped her lips as Johnny stared down at her critically.

"Ha clumsy me, I guess I know where Isabella gets it from huh." Mia babbled pulling her self from Johnny's "embrace" trying to ignore the way her skin itched to return to it.

"Jones"

"But I think she's normal for her age."

"Jones"

"Not clumsy but not graceful, you know. I mean what kid hasn't fallen out of the jungle gym. That's why band aids were made I guess and-,"

"MIA!" Johnny exclaimed causing Mia to jump in the air slightly and turn around to face him.

"W, what were you about to do, back there?" Johnny asked quietly, noticing the immediate blush on Mia's cheeks when he asked.

"Umm, you have blonde eyelashes." Mia answered avoiding eye contact by looking at the floor. She could feel Johnny's questioning gaze on her and felt herself blush harder as more heat rose to her cheeks.

"I, I've never seen that before, blonde eyelashes I mean, not, ummm, yeah" she sputtered out.

"Oh," Johnny said causing Mia to hear the disbelief and questioning in his voice.

He sat back down again and leaned back against the back of the toilet.

Mia fought the compelling urge to se if his eyes were open. She started to wrap a cloth like bandage tightly around his upper arm where the wound was.

"I thought that you were going to kiss me." Johnny said causing Mia's head to shoot up and notice that he was sitting up and staring at her.

"I did too." Mia whispered to herself.

"Really now." Johnny asked leaning forward slightly as if he were suddenly interested.

"Huh?"

"What?" Johnny answered a smile at his lips.

"That's not funny, did you just hear what I said?"

"You shouldn't say it if you don't want people to hear it." Johnny said with a shrug

'_Nothing to loose then' _Mia thought as she looked up and boldly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I didn't say that that makes it right, do you understand what your about to do." Johnny mumbled to her as she drew closer ignoring his protests.

"Fuck Mia this is fuckin wrong, we shouldn't do this, we're so fucked." He added.

"I know" Mia whispered close enough now that Johnny could fell her breath on his lips.

"Fuck" he mumbled mostly to himself before pulling her to him so that her lips crashed onto his.

* * *

Yay!! That's the longest chapter that I've ever typed…What happens next, and don't worry the next chap will have all the details on the hot a steamy kiss… Now come on people, I do this all for you so please **Read and Review**!!

* * *

* * *


End file.
